Wikolia Malo
Wikolia Malo (Born 27th March), is a intersex Tiger shark living in Draicburgh. Even though she is genetically male, most of her body is feminine, so she prefers female pronouns. She works as a security guard in Cherry Road mall located in the Cherry Road District. Early life Wikolia was born to Kalena and Hanale Malo in Kahuku Medical Center on Oahu in Hawaii. As she was born with a penis she was quickly mistaken for a boy and given the name ‘Kilohana’. It wasn’t until a few months later at a routine checkup it was discovered she had traits from both male and female babies. After a few genetic tests she was found to be intersex. Her father did not approve of having a freak for a child and quickly stopped caring about her. As the years went on Wikolia never had a day without being told just how much her father hated her. Every once in awhile she would also feel the hate, as her father knew how to inflict physical pain without leaving marks. Her mother fared no better since he blamed her for everything. The only reason he stayed with her was to keep up appearance, and to have a servant to clean and cook. Wikolia’s father’s love went to other kids instead of her. And she had to watch as her own father took better care of the kids of others than her. Her mother was the complete opposite as she did everything to try and make Wikolia’s life just a bit easier. Growing up she didn’t have many friends as she usually stayed by herself; playing games on a computer her cousin gave to her when he bought a new one. She quickly gravitated towards more action-filled games like Quake and Diablo ; games where she could feel strong and not fearing anything. Half Life became her favourite game, and she would often use the computers at the local library to download mods. Wikolia would also spend much of her time training and getting stronger, because deep down she knew she would one day have to defend herself from her so-called father. The move That day came on her 16th birthday. Though it’s not herself she had to protect. Her mother had saved up and bought her Halo 2, and her father did not approve of her spending so much money on the freak. He threw Wikolia’s birthday cake on the floor and started beating up her mother. Without much thought Wikolia leapt at her father with a knife and stabbed him in the right thigh. Her mother grabbed her and ran outside as he screamed. She then got a neighbor to drive them both to the police station where she explained everything. Her father got taken to the hospital where he was under police surveillance, and a few days later he was charged with abuse of his wife and daughter. While Wikolia's attack was ruled as self defense.''' Kalena decided that the best way of keeping both her and Wikolia safe from now on was to start a new life somewhere else. And as luck would have it, Wikolia’s cousin, Alika Pekolo, had moved to Osparea’s capital city of Draicburgh a few years before. So the plans were made to move in with him and look for a place to stay in Draicburgh. Adult life Life in Draicburgh wasn’t easy at first. Years of being forced to be a homemaker didn’t leave Kalena with many skills valued by a lot of businesses, so getting a job wasn’t easy. But eventually she landed a job as an assistant in a nearby office building. As Wikolia had reached the age group for High school she got accepted into the line focused on sports and fitness. She figured if she could get a career in sports she would get a lot of money, which she could use to make her mother’s life a bit easier. Her study years did however not go as easy as she had hoped. She would often wake up from nightmares, covered in sweat and tears. And when she was out, weather at school or other public places she would always pay attention to those around her and constantly be on guard. Wikolia’s mother managed to get her to see a psychiatrist, who would later diagnose her with PTSD and social anxiety as a result of 16 years of abuse. Even with her mental handicaps she managed to stay focused on school. Games didn’t matter as much right now, as the most important thing was to get good grades and focusing on opening up a brighter future for herself and her mother. It was here Wikolia discovered her love for winning, which was both a blessing and a curse. Her grades and her confidence quickly grew as she pushed herself harder every day to reach her goal, and to beat everyone else. But because she was so focused she never noticed her body couldn’t keep up, and she would often overdo it and end up with tendonitis in one or more limbs. Sharks usually had an easier time building muscles than most other species. They were after all ranked among the strongest on the planet. But her genetics had always given her a hard time with her muscles. After all, she was born an intersex, and thus her genes were a bit more jumbled than usual. Nevertheless Wikolia pushed through the pain. After three years of High school, Wikolia now faced a new choice. Her original plan was to get into sports, but she had come to realize that meant she would have to travel a lot, and thus spend much time away from her mother. To Wikolia that was a little too hard, as even spending the weekend on the other side of the country was too hard to bear. So she decided to try something a bit more local ; she would enter the police academy. Being a police officer paid well enough and the crime rate in Draicburgh was low enough that her mother didn’t have to worry too much. Since her grades were as high as they were she easily got into the academy. Once there she quickly became friends with a ‘Fallow Deer’ named Stefan Vinter. The first few months went by quickly as she aced all the physical tests and training the instructors could throw at her. But after a while the written part of the study started to take its toll. Wikolia had never been able to read well and had always had problems writing. Though it wasn’t dyslexia. She had just always been discouraged from studying when she was young. So she just never became any good at it. And since police work involves a lot of writing reports and reading it just wouldn’t be something she could do very well. The instructors didn’t really want to see her go, but they all agreed she would face many problems with her writing ability. So one of them decided to pull some strings and get her a interview at Cherry Road Mall to see if they wanted her as a security guard. It wouldn’t be as well paid nor was it as glamorous a job, but she wouldn’t have to deal with all the paperwork a police officer would. Giving up on yet another job opportunity wasn’t something Wikolia enjoyed. First her father had mentally abused her to the point she couldn’t stand being away from her mother too much, and now he had made her word skills too bad to function properly. As if she didn’t already hate him enough. It wasn’t long before she was hired as mall security. And even though that job was both easy and fun, she never truly got over having to give up on two dream jobs. At least now she could afford to move to an apartment by herself to avoid burdening her mother. Even though she didn’t move far. They live just a few buildings apart. Not only that. She could also afford to buy games, music and also help her mother a little financially.Category:Characters